


Stolen goodbye

by Perelka_L



Series: Katabasis [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Assisted Suicide, Comic, Dark, Dear reader please beware, Death, Gen, Image Heavy, Implied Severe Depression, Inktober, M/M, Mind Rape, Suicide, bad handwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: There is a reason why Danzo was never the same after Kagami's death.And it's not only because Kagami put the sword into his hands.[24 pages]
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Kagami/Senju Tobirama (implied)
Series: Katabasis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535189
Comments: 28
Kudos: 124





	Stolen goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **I beg you, mind the tags.** I highly suggest that people dealing with suicide and depression be careful when approaching this work. Just in case.
> 
> This comic is what I have done during Inktober 2019. Just black ink and dip pen, with later digital editing. Feathering of paper is a bit harsh here and there but teaches me right to choose better notebooks for heavy inking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I apologize, for once.
> 
> Though the story is not over yet, for now I will focus on other things, including one fluffy comic which should be nice enough for anyone feeling upset now. So there is that. 
> 
> If you see any problems with image hosting, please do tell me. Same goes for any additional tags I could tag this work with. And, uh, maybe one day I will fix the scanner lines. I didn't spot them and am too tired after 8 hours of editing the pages (and whole month of inking the whole thing lol)


End file.
